Mudik ke Indonesia!
by leekimmi
Summary: Holland mau mudik ke Indonesia, tapi perjalanan menjadi "awesome" karena kedatangan orang-orang tak diundang. Warning: OOC, OOT, gaje, jayus, abal, mulut Romano.


**Ahahaha, jadi ini fic tentang Lebaran. Maaf kalo aku bikinnya rada OOC. Bingung juga sih, nentuin tiap dialog dari tiap karakter… Aku minta maaf juga kalo ada nama-nama yang diubah. XD**

**Disclaimer: Aku cuma punya plot ama account doang. Lainnya, bukan punyaku. Aku cumi, hehehe… Cuma minjem…**

**Warnings: OOC, OOT, gaje, jayus, abal.**

.

.

Jadi teman-teman, Holland mau ngunjungin Indonesia nih! Pas gitu, ama Lebaran. Mau minta maaf... kan ga bagus juga, dendam penjajahan dipendam. Wah, nge-rhyme. Hehe, ga nyambung ya? Oke deh, sekarang nyambung lagi. Kalo pergi sendirian, ga enak. Akhirnya ngajak Belgium, adeknya.

"Boleh ngajak temen ga, Kak?"

"Boleh, asal mereka bayar tiket sendiri. Kita berangkat 3 hari lagi ya."

"Oke deh, kak~"

Setelah berkata begitu, Belgium memulai aksinya ngajak temen.

_Pada hari keberangkatan…_

"Belgiuuuuum! Udah siap? Mana temen kamu?"

"Ini kak, di luar!"

Mendengar itu, Holland pun keluar juga. Well, inilah yang keluar dari mulut dia.

"EBUSET, KITA BUKAN MAU TERIMA ZAKAT WOI! BANYAK BENER KAMU NGAJAK?"

"Loh kak, aku cuma ngajak Spain kok."

"Lah kok bisa segini banyak?"

"Soalnya Spain ngajak Romano, Romano ngajak Italy, Italy ngajak Germany, Germany ngajak Prussia, Prussia ngajak France, France ngajak England, England ngajak America. Jadi banyak deh…"

Holland stress. Padahal tadinya dia mau menghemat uang, sewa mobil yang kecilan. Eh, ternyata malah perlu mini bus. _Bikin bangkrut aja lu pada_, pikirnya.

Yang lainnya sih cuma nyengir kuda.

"Haduh, bodo amat deh. Yang penting kalian semua bayar tiket sendiri, kecuali Belgium."

"Eh, orang se-awesome gue nggak lu traktir?" Prussia protes panjang pendek. Ih, author plin-plan.

"Nggak. Kenapa?" jawab Holland. Wow, cukup nancep, om.

Prussia cuma bisa diem. Yah, masalahnya vocab dia terbatas. 3 kata yang paling sering digunakan? "I", "am", ama "awesome". Pantes diem. XD

Selain Prussia, lainnya ga ada yang mau nyari ribut. XD

_Di airport…_

Semuanya udah nyeret koper. Mereka mau siap-siap ke Indonesia gitu. Semuanya udah siap dengan baju renang, sunblock, dll, dst, etc. Udah prepare banget dah. Kayak ga pernah ke pantai.

"Noh, kalian urus tiketnya disana." Holland menunjuk ke arah administrasi. Dia ga peduli deh mereka bisa bahasa Belanda apa nggak.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka naik pesawat menuju Indonesia. Soalnya Author males nyeritain bagian itu lagi. XD

Hmm, susunan kursinya?

Holland bareng Belgium.

Spain bareng Romano.

Italy bareng Germany.

Prussia bareng France.

England bareng America.

Nah, bisa dibayangkan itu sambil flight ngapain aja.

"Kak, ntar kita ke rumah Indo kan?" Tanya Belgium sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Iya. Kamu behave ya." Jawab Holland.

"Iyalaah."

.

.

Nasib kursi belakangnya gimana?

"Woi, tomat stress! Gue mau tidur nih!" Romano ngomel ama Spain panjang lebar. Well, ga panjang-panjang amat juga sih.

"Oke deh, Lovi sayang~" jawab Spain sambil nyengir oon.

"Udah gue bilang, jangan panggil gue pake nama itu! Apaan pula itu embel-embel sayang?" Romano ngebentak Spain.

"Yaaah, tapi kan nama itu imut.."

"Bodo. Gue mau tidur."

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ih, Lovi lucu deh kalo tidur~" Spain mulai lagi.

"BERISIK, TOMAT BACOT!"

.

.

"Doitsu, Doitsuu~ joknya empuk!" Italy berkata dengan ceria.

"Iya, terserah deh. Ayo pake lagi seatbeltnya." Jawab Germany dengan nada ga niat.

"Yaudah, aku mau tidur dulu~" abis bilang begitu, si Italy langsung pules. Wow.

.

.

"Gue bosen! Masa orang se-awesome gue ini bosen? HAH?" kata Prussia dengan lebay. Apa banget.

"Iya nih, di pesawat ini ga ada film bokep…" sungut France. Yah, bukan pesawatnya negara lu sih. XD

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan dua orang bokep ini.

Dan… di kursi paling belakang bisa didengar suara yang seperti:

Satu, motor balapan.

Dua, bajaj rusak ga bisa ngegas.

Tiga, Nazi ngamuk.

Oh, bukan! Ternyata America ngorok.

Dan England yang malang harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk selama flight karena polusi suara yang diciptakan si America. Untung naluri bajak lautnya belom keluar.

_Di airport Soekarno-Hatta…_

"Aduh, akhirnya kita sampe juga!" kata America dengan bombastis. Apa sih Author.

"America, LU GA TAU NGOROK LU ITU BIKIN GUE BUDEK?" teriak England reflek. Wah, naluri bajak laut keluar.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi…" America nyengir kuda.

Lainnya sweatdropped. Holland merasa cuma dia, Germany, dan Belgium yang normal.

"…Ayo kita ambil bagasi dulu. Disana tuh." Belgium mengakhiri acara sweatdropping para nation. Aduuh, padahal udah mau seember. (?)

"Loh, Belgium tau juga?" France nanya. Kenapa nanya sama Belgium nadanya harus dibikin sok imut..? Please, deh.

"Iya. Aku udah pernah ke sini bareng kakak." Belgium cuek bebek jawab. Masalahnya Holland udah wanti-wanti dari rumah, "dek… serius deh, kamu jangan pernah deket-deket atau ngomong sama orang yang namanya France, bisa bahaya itu…"

Nah, setelah semua bagasi diambil, Holland segera nyewa mini bus. Kasian, dia bokek. Untung bisa pinjem yang lain.

Holland pegang setir. Belgium duduk depan. Lainnya..? Duduk di belakang layaknya pepes ikan. Maksudnya dempet-dempetan, maaf.

"Yaaay, kita ke rumah Indonesia~" seru Italy.

"Bacot ah." Timpal Romano.

"Rumah Indonesia? Itu dimana ya?" Tanya America dengan polos. Woi, polos apa BEGO? Ckckck.

"Bloody hell, lo ga tau! JAKARTA, woi!" England dengan frustasi menjawab.

"Loh, kita mau ke Jakarta? Gue kira mau ke Bali! Aduh, mana gue udah bawa banyak boxer lagi!" erang America. Yah, salahmu.

"Daripada kita kurang kerjaan selama perjalanan, gimana kalo kita ngomongin gue yang awesome ini?" Tanya Prussia dengan narsis.

"PANTAT LO, AWESOME. SUMPAH YA." Romano ngomong penuh racun. Kayak keong yang satu itu tuh.

Setelah argumen nggak penting itu, akhirnya semuanya tidur lagi… dan akhirnya doa Holland dikabulkan.

Sampai akhirnya… "ANJRIT! GUE LUPA!"

Semuanya bangun.

"Apaan sih? Loh kok jadi macet?" England yang pertama kali sadar.

"Gue baru inget kalo Indonesia itu ada arus mudik kalo Lebaran…"

"Eh buset, ternyata lu bisa lemot juga." Romano menggerutu.

"Yaudah sih ya! Kayak lu tau aja!" Holland membalas dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Wow.

Dan akhirnya, argumen berlanjut..

"Aduh, Indonesia macet banget sih!"

"Gue boseeeeeen!"

"Setel musik yuk!"

"Ada yang bawa CD ga?"

"Ga bawa sih gue…"

"Guys, disini ternyata disediain CD musik!"

"OKE, PLAY AJA!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berjoget sambil bermacet-macet ria…

Mau tau track listnya?

#1. Keong Racun

#2. Cinta Satu Malam

#3. Bang Toyib

#4. Cari Jodoh

#5. Yolanda

#6. PUSPA

#7. Begadang

((Hadooooh, stress banget sih mereka.))

Yep. Cuma 7 lagu aja, soalnya pemilik mini bus sewaan ini gaptek, jadi ga bisa masukin lagu ke CD banyak-banyak. XD

Meskipun ada yang joget tanpa protes, ada juga yang protes panjang lebar.

"Ini lagu apaan sih? Ebuset, mendingan the Beatles tau ga sih!" England menggerutu sambil sempet-sempetnya menarsiskan penyanyi dari negara sendiri.

"EH WOI, GUE BUDEEEEK!" Romano panik sendiri ngedengerin lagu dari pemilik mini bus sewaan itu.

"Sumpah deh guys, kalian berisik banget… Aku nggak nyangka…" Belgium akhirnya bisa menjeritkan isi hatinya, meskipun ga beneran menjerit juga sih ya, hehehe.

"Heh Bel, kalo kamu aja bisa kayak gitu, GIMANA KAKAKMU INI YANG NYETIR PLUS NGADEPIN MACET PLUS NGEDENGERIN LAGU NGGAK AWESOME (plus ketularan Prussia) PLUS NGEDENGERIN MEREKA?" teriak Holland dengan stress.

"Ah kalian ini, gue sumpelin hamburger juga. Nikmatin musik apa susahnya sih…?" Akhirnya America bilang gitu. Weleh, makin mirip Austria kau. Tapi kalo musiknya kayak gini, rasanya Austria pun bisa headbang.

Oh Germany, gue juga ga tau apa yang terjadi sama lu. Sabar benerr…

(meskipun yang disebut itu sebenernya lagi sweatdrop sampe seember.)

Yah, keributan di mini bus berlanjut terus. Sampai akhirnya…

"Temen-temen…" kata Holland dengan nada turun satu oktaf tanda stress. Oke, dari tadi dia emang udah stress sih.

"Apaan? Kita kenapa? Nyasar? Terdampar? Mau disate?" kata England pesimis.

"Hus, macem-macem bener sih. Mobil kita mogok, bensinnya abis…" lanjut Holland lagi.

"Yaelah, lu nggak mutu banget sih nyari mini bus sewaan! Gue laper nih! Tomatnya si Spain bacot udah abis pula!" Romano kembali menggerutu.

"Uhh… Feli masih punya pasta?" Tanya Spain, mencoba mencari sesuap pasta (?).

"Abis tadi, dimakan aku sama Germany." Jawab Italy polos tanpa dosa. Germany juga nyengir kuda, hehehe.

"Oke, mendingan kalian bantuin gue. Belgium, kamu tinggal di mobil aja. Gue pegang setir. Lainnya, bantuin dorong dari belakang." Kata Holland menengahi mereka semua.

"Nggak awesome banget sih, orang awesome kayak gue disuruh dorong mobil dari belakang."

"Lu mau ga sampe tujuan?"

"Mau."

"Yaudah, cepet dorong."

Abis itu mereka ngedorong dengan penuh gerutu. Untung ada America sama Germany, jadi rada cepet deh itu ngedorongnya. Mereka ngedorong sampe ketemu pom bensin.

((Maaf, Author lagi kejam.))

"Akhirnya, ketemu pom bensin juga… Maaf ya temen-temen, udah ngerepotin…" kata Holland sambil nyengir.

"HEH, MAAF PANTAT LU! TANGAN GUE UDAH MAU PUTUS!" England, Romano, dan Prussia teriak berbarengan. Wahaha, ternyata mereka kompak juga.

"Ahahaha, maaf deh. Abis ini kita lanjut jalan lagi. Sekarang mau isi bensin dulu. Kalian istirahat aja di dalem." Kata Holland sambil keluar mobil dan membayar bensin kepada mas-mas dengan tampang "WTF-ngapain-ada-bule-cakep-cakep-dateng-ke-Indonesia". Heh mas, jangan hombreng ya. Hehehe.

"Anjrit, gue laper banget…" America ngeluh.

"Lainnya ga ada yang bawa makanan?" Belgium bertanya kepada penumpang (gila) yang lain.

"Nggak, udah abis semua pas di pesawat." Jawab Ludwig sebagai saksi (plus pemakan).

"America bukannya biasanya bawa burger ya?" Spain bertanya, mencari secercah harapan. Ciee Author, bahasanya.

"Abis juga… Kalo masih ada, udah gue makan tuh dari tadi." Jawab America sambil menunduk.

"Uhh… temen-temen, gue masih ada scones, bikin sendiri tadi sebelum pergi. Mau nggak?" England mencoba sopan, nawarin temen-temen. Hahaha, kalo ditawarin scone England bukannya namanya nggak sopan ya, mas? XDDD

((Author dikemplang Iggy.))

"Amit-amit. Gue mendingan ngedorong mobil lagi. Scone lu itu nggak ada awesome-awesomenya sama sekali." kata Prussia. NANCEP, BOS.

"Heh, yaudah sih ya. Sosis lu juga nggak awesome." Kata England mencoba membalas. Untung England sempet bilang, "no offense, Germany." Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa ada Nazi ngamuk di tengah siang bolong.

"Aku cobain dulu deh. Kalo nggak enak, aku perkosa kamu ya?" Tanya France dengan tenangnya.

"Eh, enak bener lu ngomong. Nggak ada itu namanya perkosa-perkosaan. Bloody hell, kita pergi ke Indonesia! Lu mau ditangkep MUI?" omel England.

"Yee, makanya masak tuh yang bener. Kayak Abang. Lagian nggak sekarang kok, ntar aku minta kamar sendiri aja ama Indonesia." Francis berujar panjang lebar. England pun makin gemeteran.

"Bloody frog, lu ga usah deket-deket gue lagi deh. Gue ga sudi." England mencoba menjauh dari France tapi malangnya nggak ada yang mau tukeran tempat.

"Udah ah, kamu ngomel aja. Abang cobain dulu takut bener sih. Katanya scone-nya enak." Setelah berkata begitu, France memasukkan scone itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"FRAAAAANCE, JANGAN MATI! OH TIDAAAK, RUMAH SAKIT MANA YANG DEKET? TUHAAN, SELAMATKANLAH TEMANKU YANG TAK BERDOSA INI!" Prussia nangis Lebanon, ngalahin Manoharam.

"Heh, kurang ajar. Temen lu yang penuh dosa itu masih idup." England sweatdropped sambil berkata begitu.

"Wah, scone-mu membaik loh. Seenggaknya udah bisa memasuki wilayah mulut. Bagus, bagus." Puji France kepada England.

"Eh, serius? Kalo gitu gue juga mau ah! Gue laper banget!" Prussia yang tadi panik juga nyomot scone-nya England. Yang lainnya pun ikutan mengambil satu scone Iggy, dan memujinya, of course. Kecuali Germany, dan Italy, yang dilarang Germany juga. Hehehe, Germany curigesyen deh.

"Wah, England udah bisa masak~ Latihan lagi ya, masak paella!" puji Spain dengan ceria. Yang lainnya juga makan dengan tentram.

Muka England menjadi berseri-seri. _Aduh, scone gue membaik…_pikir Iggy yang lagi ngerasa terberkati.

Haha, kang Iggy, kita kan belom sampe akhir cerita. x)

Setelah Holland ngisi bensin (lama beneerr), semuanya udah siap berangkat. Tiba-tiba…

"Anjirrr, gue sakit perut! Pengen ke toilet!" Prussia teriak dengan kencang. Disaksikan oleh muka cengo si mas-mas tukang pom bensin.

"Haduh, gue juga! Ke toilet ah!" France ngacir mencari toilet terdekat. "AH, KETEMU! Ayo toilet, come to papa~" kata France sambil berlari ke arah toilet yang paling bersih.

"AYO, SEMUANYA YANG SAKIT PERUT KESANA!" teriak Prussia. Sayangnya, dia kesandung. Hehehe, jadi paling telat deh.

Toilet disitu cuma dua, by the way. XD

"Gue duluaaaan~" Spain berkata sambil lari ke arah toilet.

"HEH, TOMAT! BALIK LU! GUE DULUAN!" Romano ngebentak Spain dengan kejam. Yah, namanya juga Romano.

"Oke deh, semuanya buat Lovi sayang~" Anjir, Spain, Romano-mu itu sangat beruntung.

"HEEEEH! BERANI-BERANINYA LU MEREBUT SINGGASANA TERHORMAT GUE! ORANG AWESOME MASUK DULUAN! HEH! FRANCIIIIIS KELUAR LU! GUE SAKIT PERUT INI!" Prussia lari sekenceng-kencengnya ke arah toilet. Mas-mas pom bensinnya juga cengo ngeliat bule albino teriak-teriak mau ke toilet.

England gimana nasibnya dong? Dia pundung di bus, ternyata scone-nya… tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Yaah, tau sendiri kan maksudnya? :D

Belgium? Dia sakit perut juga sih, tapi kan dia cewek sendiri, jadi toiletnya nggak ngantri.

America? Woh, perutnya dia mah udah kebal.

Ternyata Germany melakukan tindakan yang benar…

Dan mbak-mbak penjaga toilet yang nerimain uang toilet itu mendadak kaya gara-gara dapet duit bule. Cakep-cakep pula. Hus, Author ah.

Setelah semuanya berebut "singgasana" seperti yang dikatakan oleh Prussia, semuanya balik lagi ke mobil.

"Heh, tuh kan! Apa gue bilang? Scone-nya England itu nggak ada awesome-awesomenya sama sekali!" Prussia kembali menusuk jantung Arthur. Halah, nggak kok. Author tadi cuma lebay aja terus masukin lirik lagu Indonesia kesitu. Hehehe.

Kang Iggy makin pundung di sudut mobil…

Akhirnya, mereka sampe juga di rumah Indonesia. Jam berapa itu? 2 malem.

"Aduh, gue udah kepengen nyampe kasur ini…" erang beberapa dari mereka.

Setelah sampai ke depan pintu Indonesia, Holland segera memencet bel pintu Indonesia. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ada seorang bapak-bapak berkumis dengan tampang garang menghampiri Holland.

"Bapak mau nyari siapa ya malam-malam begini? Den Indonesia sedang tidak bisa diganggu pada jam aneh seperti ini."

"Saya… Saya temannya Indonesia, mau silahturahmi…" Holland menjelaskan dengan nada kecapekan. Maklum, habis menghadapi neraka dalam sehari.

"Masih ada besok. Tunggu sampe pagi. Kalau tidak, Anda akan saya laporkan ke polisi." Jelas si security (oh, ternyata dia sekuriti) dengan nada HAHA-mati-kau-bule-Londo.

Akhirnya, Holland balik ke mobil dengan lesu. "Indonesia lagi ga bisa nerima tamu, kita harus nunggu sampe besok…"

"Heh, gue santet lu pada. Terus kita nasibnya begimana ini?" bentak Romano.

"Kita semua tidur di mobil aja deh. Mau dimana lagi?" kata Belgium pasrah.

"Bisa aja sih, tapi emang kita bisa tidur? Kita kena jet lag!" kata America, menyadarkan semuanya.

"Oh iya. Yaudah deh, kalo gitu kita begadang aja…"

_Begadang jangan begadang, kalau tiada artinya~_

_._

_._

**Wahahaha, gimana? Maaf kalo aku rada kejam sama para karakter…**

**Review, ya!**


End file.
